Teen Wolf: Isaac Goes to The Principal's Office
by InvictusSociety
Summary: Isaac gets sent to the principal's office for shoving players around in the locker room to get tickets for Scott and Stiles. Warning: Spanking


"Office Lahey!" Coach Finstock yelled in his usually raised tone. Apparently, coach had seen him rough up some of his smaller teammates to get those rave tickets for Scott and Stiles.

"But coach..." Isaac protested. He could not go to the principal's office under any circumstances. With that old Argent over seeing the school, he had no idea what would happen if he were in a room alone with him.

"No buts, Lahey! I can't have you injuring players before they even make it to the field!Office, now!" Finstock ordered heading for the door that led to the field. "And if you don't get suspended, you can expect to spend tomorrow's practice running suicides!"

Isaac groaned and slammed his fist against the lockers. This was all Scott's fault! How hard was it to find a couple of stupid tickets?! Isaac ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of what to do.

He sighed and went back over to his locker. He spun the combination and rummaged in his gym bag for his cell phone. Once he found his phone he packed his books into his bag and pulled it out, he doubted he would be returning to practice later.

He brought up recent calls on the phone's screen and nervously tapped Derek's name. Maybe he would get points in his favor for calling Derek first thing this time?

"Practice over already?" Derek's voice asked casually.

Isaac hesitated before saying, "Uh no...Something's happened and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Derek said, his voice now carrying a note of urgency.

"Well, I was trying to help Scott get tickets to that party Jackson is going to tonight, and to do it I had to shove some guys around on the Lacrosse team. Coach saw me and he is making me go to the principal's office...and well, the principal is..."

"Gerard Argent, I know," Derek said. The line went silent and Isaac hoped Derek was trying to figure out what to do as opposed to how many ways you could disembowel a beta.

Finally, Derek spoke again, "Just go to the office. I'm not far away, and I'll meet you there. Keep him talking and just be alert. Got it?"

Isaac found himself nodding, though Derek couldn't see, "I got it. And Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek asked, the sound of the Camaro's engine roaring in the background.

"I'm really sorry," Isaac said.

Derek's voice was calm, "Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk about it later. Right now I need you to focusing on keeping yourself safe until I can get there. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Isaac said before immediately realizing what had just come out and clamping his hand over his mouth. Isaac heard to phone click off as Derek hung up.

"Did I just call him sir?" Isaac asked out loud and then shook his head. That was awkward.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and slammed his locker shut, putting the lock back into place. The walk to the principal's office was a short one. The secretary was typing away at her computer and Isaac had to clear his throat to get her to look up.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, her eyes returning to her computer screen almost immediately.

"Well...Coach Finstock sent me to the office for shoving some other players around," Isaac answered, hoping maybe Gerard had gone home for the day already.

The secretary glanced up again, "Isn't that the whole point of lacrosse?"

Isaac smirked a little and showed her the note coach had written "I wasn't playing lacrosse at the time."

The secretary took the note and sighed, pushing herself up from the desk. "Wait here." As she disappeared into the office, so did Isaac's hopes that Gerard was gone. He tried to push down his nerves that seemed to want to climb all the way up into his throat.

The secretary returned a moment later, and said, "You can go in." She sat back in her chair and immediately returned to intensely tying and starring at her computer screen.

Isaac took a deep breathe and tried to put on an expression of what he hoped was perfect nonchalance and casually entered Gerard's office. The old man was sitting at his desk with his hands folded. He had such a huge grin on his face you would have thought Christmas had come early.

" Mister Lahey! What a pleasure. Have a seat, " Argent said with sickening politeness, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Isaac slipped into the chair and dropped his bag on the floor. He leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What brings you to my office today?" Gerard asked leaning forward slightly, "Anger issues perhaps?"

Isaac hated him. There was an immense darkness behind his eyes. Isaac raised the note up and placed it on the desk, "Coach sent me. Apparently, shoving is only allowed 100 yards from the locker room, on the field."

Gerard made a disapproving clicking noise with his mouth and picked the note up, "I was right then, anger issues. Did those boys say something to upset you?"

Isaac smirked, his voice soaked in contempt, "Oh, I wasn't angry at them."

Gerard's feigned pleasantness dropped for just a moment and then it was back, "Ah, so we are dealing with a bully, and not a victim of natural...or should I say unnatural impulses?"

Isaac, who was trying to look completely unaffected, couldn't help but glare, "I suppose it takes one to know one, but I would never presume to be more of an expert than you on the subject of bullying or violence for that matter."

Gerard mouth smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Don't you ever forget my expertise on violence, boy."

Isaac willed himself to keep meeting Gerard's eyes, but he could feel a pit of fear starting to form in his stomach. The story Derek had told him of the omega and the broadsword was playing over and over in his head now.

Just as Isaac was about to answer, there was a sharp rap on the office door. Isaac couldn't help but jump a little and some of the tension in the room dissipated.

"What is it June?" Gerard asked sharply.

"The boy's guardian is here and would like to speak with you!" She answered, peaking her head in.

Isaac's eyes darted to Gerard's face, but he couldn't read anything there.

"Send them in," Gerard said, leaning back into his chair.

Isaac felt a wave of relief rush over him as Derek's sent filled the room, soon followed by the alpha himself. Derek moved to stand behind Isaac's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. The secretary, who Isaac now knew as June, closed the door and Gerard spoke.

"Well, if it isn't our Mister Hale."

Derek smiled, but to Isaac is seemed more like a snarl, "Argent."

"What brings you to the school?" Argent questioned, in his fake pleasant voice.

Derek mimicked Gerard's "pleasantness" and answered, "Well, Isaac told me he got into some trouble at school today and that you would probably want to speak to me. I was nearby, so I thought I would save you the trouble of calling."

"How thoughtful," Gerard said. "It seems the young pup here has been fighting. You should keep a tighter rein on your...charge."

Isaac wanted to growl at the term "pup" but decided it wouldn't help matters, "It wasn't really much of a fight. All I did was shove some guys around. No one threw punches."

Gerard fixed his icy gaze on Isaac, "Yes, Mister Lahey and I were discussing his intentional bullying before you came in."

Derek moved around to stand behind the chair next to the one Isaac was sitting in. Isaac could see a trace of amusement in his eyes, "Now, what has gotten into you Isaac? That just doesn't sound like you at all."

Isaac tried to keep a smile from creeping over his face, "You're right, Derek. I don't know what came over me."

"You should apologize to Principal Argent and promise it will never happen again," Derek said with mock seriousness.

Isaac nodded, "I'm really sorry Principle Argent, it will never happen again."

Gerard starred at them for a moment, his face holding that same politeness that clashed with something unsettling in his eyes. "Well, as long as you're sorry, I guess I won't have to suspend you. I think two weeks of after school detention will do."

Isaac's mouth dropped open to protest, but Derek shot him a warning look. He would much prefer to get three days off of school than to spend two weeks staying late after school to do crappy work.

"Are we done here?" Derek asked, any faked politeness gone.

Gerard smiled, "Oh, yes. But be warned , I'm going to have to keep my eye on you to make sure the bullying days are behind you."

Isaac ignored the shiver that was trying to rack his body and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Isaac stood, and Derek guided him out of the office and closed the door a little too loudly behind them. They made their way to the Camaro in silence, and once they reached it, Isaac dropped his bag into the trunk and then slid into the passenger seat without a word.

As Derek pulled the car out of the parking lot, Isaac spoke, "Thanks for coming to get me."

Derek shrugged, "What are alphas for?"

Isaac glanced at Derek to try and read him, getting nothing he asked, "Are you mad?"

"Some," Derek answered, his voice even.

Isaac's felt his hopes sink a little, "Oh..."

"You have to be more careful Isaac. Gerard is the last person on the planet you want to be watching you. Do I need to tell the broadsword story to you in more detail?" Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head vehemently, "No, my imagination is bad enough."

"Good," Derek said, "Because when I got that phone call, my imagination replaced the omega with you."

"I can't not go to school though..."Isaac said, not sure what else to say.

"I know," Derek sighed, "I need you there, especially right now, but you have to be more careful. Is shoving people around in the locker room the only way you could have gotten tickets?"

Isaac shrugged, "Are werewolves really known for their finesse?"

Derek glared at him, "You think you are in the best position to be a smart ass right now?"

Isaac cringed a little, "Sorry, it was just the fastest way to get the tickets."

"You don't get points for efficiency, if you end up dead!" Derek's voice was sharp, and Isaac started to worry about what was going to happen once they reached the loft. Isaac was trying to maintain the hope that Derek wasn't going to spank him again, but somehow he thought it was a long shot.

"I was just trying to help," Isaac said quietly.

Derek sighed again, "I know, but you seem to have this problem with not thinking before you act. And don't tell me you don't enjoy the power being a wolf gives you?"

Isaac considered the statement for a moment. He had always felt so powerless before, was he becoming what he had hated in his father?

"Yeah...you're right. I like it." Isaac answered finally.

Derek glanced over at Isaac and then returned his eyes to the road, "I can't say I know exactly how you feel, I was born like this. But I know what it feels like to struggle with control and feel powerless to stop something. That doesn't mean you go around and try to make up for that by exercising power over those you can control."

"Yeah, I guess what I did was a pretty dick move," Isaac admitted reluctantly. He was learning more than he wanted to from this conversation about himself.

"I'm not saying you can only use your powers for some great cause, but you need to be careful not to use them to take advantage of people, especially when it will draw unnecessary attention to yourself. You are going to have to learn some finesse."

Isaac sighed and turned his gaze out the window, "You're right."

"You need to try and keep a lower profile around school. I get that isn't always possible, but we don't need any unnecessary attention," Derek said. "Try something else before you start shoving the normal teenagers around."

Isaac nodded, "I will. Coach is gunna be pissed that I am going to be late to practice for two weeks."

"Well, now you have bigger problems than Coach Finstock," Derek said.

"Yeah..." Isaac said.

He spent the rest of the car ride starring out the window and contemplating all the scenarios of what could happen to him once they reached the loft. He was pretty sure Derek was angrier than he was letting on. He was used to Derek wearing his anger on his sleeve, and this calmness was making him uneasy. He was pretty sure his ass was in for it, even if what happened today seemed less severe than the woods incident. Last time he had disobeyed an order. This time it was more an issue of reckless behavior. Maybe that would be enough to earn him a reprieve altogether?

By the time he and Derek were walking through the sliding door to the loft, Isaac had a ball of nervous energy in the pit of his stomach. Isaac dropped his bag by the door and stood there awkwardly, waiting to see what Derek would say. Derek was paced back and forth across the floor and Isaac nervously followed him with his eyes.

Derek suddenly stopped and ran his hands over his head, and then placed his hands on his hips and fixed Isaac with his gaze. "If I thought that pushing people around was your only option to help, and if I thought you didn't enjoy it, I might be able to let this go. But as it is, it seems to me like violence was your goto. Not only that, but you never stopped to think of what the consequences of that could be. Not thinking also seems to be a recurring theme with you."

Isaac just starred attentively at Derek, not sure if he was suppose to answer or not.

"I get that you have issues Isaac. I'm not saying that you need to fix them all over night, or that you will ever totally get over what happened to you. But I am going to try to help you. You can enjoy the powers you have without hurting innocent people."

Isaac protested, "I don't hurt innocent people!"

"But you did!" Derek said, "Even if it was just a little. You have to be more careful than most because you can do more damage."

Isaac dropped his eyes to look at the floor and didn't answer. Derek was getting at something that Isaac was not ready to confront yet.

"You get this is hard for me right?" Derek asked with a hint of distress.

Isaac's gaze popped back up to look at Derek, "What do you mean?"

Derek rubbed his face in his hands, "I'm your alpha. You are my responsibility. I'm not your parent, but I have to make sure you won't do something like this again, or give in to a side of you that could be dangerous. We all have that side."

Isaac was surprised that Derek seemed more upset than angry.

Derek continued, "I can't let this thing go, and you know I let a lot of stuff go! But this isn't one of those things. I really don't want to spank you but I feel like it is the right thing to do. It obviously worked last time because you called me immediately."

Isaac blushed at the word "spank" and said, "I'm not going to say I like it, but I get it. I know I did the wrong thing."

Derek closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breathe and then opened them and looked directly at Isaac, "Let's get it over with."

Derek walked over to the coach and sat. Isaac willed himself to walk the short length to Derek's side. Derek looked up at him, "You get why we are doing this right?"

Isaac just nodded, not really wanting to talk about the reasons he was going to be spanked like some five year old. He wondered if this happened in all werewolf packs? It was definitely better than having a limb snapped in two, if more embarrassing.

"Drop them, "Derek said.

Isaac looked intently up at the ceiling as his hands slid his jeans and boxers down. He felt Derek grab his wrist and pull him over his lap. Once Isaac found himself starring at the floor he shifted around a second to try and find a somewhat comfortable position. The action struck him as somewhat amusing because he assumed in a few minutes he wouldn't care in the least.

He felt one of Derek's hands on the small of his back and mentally braced himself for the pain to come. The first slap caught him by surprise. He gasped a little and then immediately clamped his mouth shut and tightened his jaw against any other sound escaping. It was followed by another, and then another. Derek was not wasting anytime in getting the pace going.

Derek was hitting hard and fast, and soon Isaac could feel himself curling his toes inside his shoes against the pain. He tried to concentrate on keeping his mouth shut, but eventually his grunts became audible, if muted behind his closed mouth.

After a couple of minutes it seemed to Isaac that Derek increased the force, if that were possible, and Isaac was tensing his muscles, trying to resist his bodies urge to get up and , finally, Isaac could feel the tears start to well in his eyes despite his mental protest. It seemed there was a trade off. If he didn't cry out, his eyes betrayed him instead. His face was contorting in a flinch at every blow and he dug his hands deeper into the couch cushions.

"I don't want you using your powers just because it makes you feel cool, okay?" Derek said, punctuating each word with slaps to Isaac's butt.

If he could, Isaac would have rolled his eyes, "I don't exactly feel cool at all right now...Ow!"

Derek laughed, "Remember how you feel right now the next time you feel like showing off."

"Ow! I will!" Isaac said, cursing Derek mentally for making him talk during the ordeal.

"Is this going to get you to think before you act finally?" Derek asked, not letting up.

Isaac was starting to get desperate for the spanking to be over, "Yes! I promise!"

Derek kept spanking, "If stuff like this keeps happening, I will find something to use besides my hand. I bet hairbrushes hurt!"

Isaac's eyes widened, "No! That will not be necessary. Ow! Please, Derek!" The idea of being spanked with a hairbrush sounded like the worst punishment in the world to Isaac. He couldn't imagine a spanking hurting more than the one he was receiving right now. "I'm sorry!"

Derek stilled his hand, and Isaac went limp over his lap, breathing hard. Derek gave his back a light pat and said, "Okay, we are done."

Isaac wiped his eyes and then slowly pushed himself up. He reached down and carefully pulled his pants back into place. "I'm sorry," he said cautiously glancing at his alpha.

Derek stood and patted him on the shoulder, "I know. I'm not mad now."

Derek dropped his hands from Isaac's shoulder and asked, "You hungry?"

Isaac's face brightened a little, "Yes!"

"I think I'll go pick some up for us. Mexican cool with you?" Derek asked.

Isaac smiled a little, "I love Mexican."

Isaac lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had his legs pulled up so that his butt wasn't resting on the bed. He was only a little sore now, and Derek wasn't back with food yet. The first time Derek spanked him he was sure he would never be able to look Derek in the eye again. It surprised him that the exact opposite had happened. It was like there was a new element to their relationship that hadn't been there before. He hated being spanked. He absolutely hated it, but he finally felt like someone cared


End file.
